The present invention relates generally to a deck paver system for use in providing an elevated traffic-bearing surface on an existing roof of a building, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an aerodynamically stable deck paver system utilizing pedestal assemblies which engage and secure ballast blocks in an elevated position relative to the roof.
Many buildings are constructed with slightly inclined roof structures that are capable of supporting a substantially horizontal surface, or deck, enabling the roof to be used as a patio or the like. Typically, such a roof surface is sloped at a given angle from the horizontal for the purpose of draining rainfall and melted snow and ice. The roof surface itself is generally made of a material which does not provide a suitable traffic bearing surface and which is aesthetically unpleasing.
Examples of aerodynamically stable roof paver systems are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,887,397 and 5,377,468 issued to Repasky. The disclosed systems utilize footed and interlocking ballast blocks designed to resist lifting when exposed to high velocity winds.
Non-interlocking ballast blocks systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,882 issued to Repasky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,397 issued to Creske, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,264 issued to Buzon. Pedestals are utilized to support and level a series of non-interlocking ballast blocks. However, since the non-interlocking ballast blocks merely rest on the pedestals and are not otherwise secured together or to the pedestals, the blocks are more prone to become lifted by high velocity winds as compared to interlocking ballast blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,580 issued to Ueno et al. discloses a heat insulation rooftop system which includes the use of heat insulation panels and upper protective panels supported on pedestals above an existing rooftop surface. The system utilizes cornercaps which are secured to the pedestals and overlie the corner portions of protective panels so that the protective panels are captured to the pedestals.
Various indoor elevated floor panel systems are also known which utilize pedestals to support floor panels. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,423 issued to Propst; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,468 issued to Likozar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,157 and corresponding Re. Pat. No. 35,369 issued to Ducroux et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,910 issued to Germeroth et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,670, 4,996,804 and 5,072,557 issued to Naka et al. In particular, the Propst patent discloses removable floor panels which are supported at their corners on pedestals and which are locked to the pedestals by overlying cornercaps fastened to the pedestals via lock-down screws.
While the rooftop ballast block and indoor floor panel systems disclosed in the above referenced patents may function satisfactorily under certain circumstances, there is a need for an improved rooftop ballast block system which remains stable in high velocity winds. The system should permit proper drainage to the underlying roof surface and should include means for interlocking the corners of adjacent ballast blocks. Preferably, the ballast blocks should be secured to pedestals in a manner which resists both upward and relative lateral movement of the ballast blocks. In addition, the ballast block system should be capable of being efficiently manufactured and installed and should be capable of use with stackable-type pedestals which provide a leveling function.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved and economical ballast block deck system for forming an elevated traffic-bearing surface on an existing roof of a building. The system should be capable of being readily and properly installed in a manner requiring labor skills possessed by the average deck installer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ballast block deck system which utilizes pedestals to support, level and lockingly engage ballast blocks so that the deck is capable of remaining stable during high wind conditions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pedestal assembly for supporting and capturing ballast blocks so that the ballast blocks are prevented from unwanted upward or lateral movement.
More specifically, the present invention provides a ballast block deck system including a plurality of ballast blocks which are laterally positioned in a grid pattern to form an elevated deck on an existing roof structure. Each of the ballast blocks has a predetermined thickness and multiple corner portions, and the grid pattern includes intersection areas into which corner portions of adjacent ballast blocks extend. A pedestal assembly is located directly beneath one of the intersection areas and supports the corner portions of the adjacent ballast blocks a spaced distance above the existing roof surface.
The pedestal assembly includes a support plate having a support surface for supporting the corner portions thereon, a cornercap which overlies the corner portions, and a fastener which removably attaches the cornercap to the support plate. When installed, the corner portions of adjacent ballast blocks within an intersection area of the grid are captured between the support plate and cornercap of the pedestal. Preferably, the corner portions of the ballast blocks include a recessed area so that the cornercap lies flush with the top surface of the ballast blocks, and preferably, the corner portions have a groove for cooperatively engaging a flange depending from the cornercap so that lateral movement of the blocks relative to the pedestal and to other blocks is prevented.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pedestal assembly is provided for supporting a ballast block deck. The pedestal assembly includes an upper support plate, a removable cap and a fastener as described above.